1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for manufacturing a web that includes a control device for activating the moistening apparatus in the event of a web break or tear. Further, the present invention relates to a method for moistening a conveyor belt of a machine which includes activating a moistening device in the event of a web break or tear.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices and processes similar in general to those generally described above are known in the art. In these devices and processes of the prior art, when a web breaks, a temperature of the dryer cylinders increases so that a desired cross-sectional moisture profile of the web cannot be adjusted. Thus, in many instances after a web breaks, the web is reconveyed with difficulty which increases the break period, i.e., prolongs the machine downtime.